


Departure

by felidaecanis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hinted Bagginshield, M/M, Post Battle of the Five Armies, Reunion, There is still a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaecanis/pseuds/felidaecanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit: End Notes added</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

The day when he finally learned the meaning of Balin's words, it was all too late. His true treasures, what used to be his pain-in-the-arse but are really the sunshine of his life, the two gems with smiles brighter than all stars in skies of Middle-earth, now lay cold and lifeless under the mountain, their laughter were no more.

He was no better than them. With the grim look on Dwalin's face and his oddly-silent burglar (thank Mahal, the Halfling was unharmed), it was certain that his time is short. Still, it was least of his concern now. Even if he made it through the night, he could never face his people again. He had let them down, shamed the name of his ancestors, and brought his own kin to their end. Their lives were given in exchange for his, yet he had failed them all.

He lay back with a soft groan. The Halfling quietly clutched his hand tight with his dusty locks held low, while the wizard and his faithful company left the room for a private moment between the two. He raised a gentle hand to cup his burglar’s cheek, and for the first time, there was no protest. If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world, the thought stung his heart without mercy, burning harder than any dragon’s flame, aching far worse than all his wounds.

The Halfling was shuddering, cheek warm yet moist against his palm. Not a word was spoken still, but their eyes now met each other—the Halfling’s blue and misty. It reminded him of his two younglings. Now that he would be joining them in moment’s time, he was uncertain of what to do. Would they forgive his wrong doings? Surely they would despise him of forfeiting their lives for his own pride and greed, how could he face them again?

The fire flickered and cracked, his eyelids were heavy, and the colours of the room a fading dance before him. He looked into his beloved burglar, his hand a firm grip on the other's cheek. "Bilbo Baggins," he said with a faint smile, "Farewell, my Halfling." The fireplace was now no more than glow of a dying candle, and Bilbo's smile stood out to him like the sun.

Silence watched thoughtfully as the dwarf lowered his arm, landing with a soft thud. The hobbit rose, soundless and with care as if fearing to wake him, and placed one last kiss on the dwarf’s forehead. “Farewell,” he muttered, choking out a muffled sob at last.

* * *

Somewhere far from the cold of the Misty Mountains, beneath an apple tree under the sunny sky, Thorin Oakenshield wakes up choking to a huge bucket of icy cold water.

When he finally catches his breath again, Thorin looks around, only to find himself wet from head to toe, standing within an unknown green field full of daffodils and dandelions. He is in a plain brown tunic, all bandages gone without a single scar, axes and sword no where to be found, his now soaking hair plaited into… Pigtails?

Whatever kind of trick this is, by now it should have been enough for him to throw a tantrum even for Smaug to fear, but today is not the day. Thorin is not mad in the slightest bit. His heart is pounding with overwhelming joy.

“Kili? Fili? Is that you?”

Two bolts of blond and brown come flying into his arms.

“Uncle!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I still couldn't get over it so I wrote this just to make life happier (and even more miserable). Ah well. The Durins deserve a happy ending. Or something close.


End file.
